Spyro: Love's Expression
by shock7123
Summary: Continuation of/sequel to of my first Spyro story. Hope you like a little more action and comedy. Rated M for lemons, fighting, and graphic language. (Not to mention a semi-sane dubstep dragon, crude humor, a Convexity dragon, and an awesomeness level of over 9,000.) Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, bitches? Tis I, shock7123. Im back, mothafuckas! I may notwon't need them yetable to update as much, my computer shat out on me and I am updating from my phone, it isn't the same. I apologize if there are more grammatical and spelling errors, I assure you it is only temporary. This chapter is more of a teaser, it's gonna be a little shorter. *insert apology here* Enjoy!**

Karim snuck through the thick woods, alert for any sound. She stopped in a small clearing, and a cloud of her Flyers came into view, lending her their eyes. She curled up, closing her eyes to see the view of the Flyer cloud as they dispersed into the forest around her. She was looking for something, that much was certain. A lone Soldier stood watch, burrowed effectively under her so as no to make any noise, not yet. Far off behind them, two scorpion-like Tanka waited patiently for orders. Despite being almost ten meters in length, they hid masterfully underground, masking themselves in such a way that they didn't need to worry about anything knowing that they were there. A complicated mass of muscles allowed them to sneak through the earth fluidly and close their path behind. The Flyers Karim controlled flew in every direction, until they found **exactly **what they were looking for: the legendary dragon city of Warfang. After days of searching, the small scouting band had found what they wanted. Karim knew that her brother was in there somewhere, now to find him. After years of planning, she would have her revenge against him.

"I'm coming for you, Marik."

The Übermind contacted her telepathically as she recalled her Flyers.

"I see you found what you're looking for? Good. Be sure to burn that city to the ground when you're done. I'm sick of those dragon's monuments to vanity and luxury."

"It will be done, master. I will require more forces for that, but I won't need them yet. I need to ensure that he and his friends won't be joining the fray." She replied.

"His friend Spyro has a bounty of 5 million gems on his head, as well as his daughter, surprisingly. That might be nice for you, seeing as you like gems so much. Let me know when you are ready for reinforcements. Goodnight, Karim."

Karim closed the link and dug underground quickly, dispersing the Flyer group and sleeping at the feet of the soldier under her, telepathically telling her units to hunker down for the night. She needed to sleep, unlike her present company.

**How ya like them apples? More info on Karim and her swarm will be available on my profile within the next day or two. Be sure to R&amp;R, love ya guys**.** This is shock7123, signing off.**


	2. Superstitions

Chapter Two: Superstitions (Black Cats and Voodoo Dolls)

"When I looked around, I saw and heard of none like me. Was I then a monster, a blot upon the earth, from whom all men fled, and whom all men disowned?"

-Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus. _

**What's up, bitches? Tis I, shock, and I bring good news! For one thing, the days of me trying and failing to upload from my mobile device have henceforth ended, and we are here today to celebrate the fact that I can now attempt to upload regularly once again! I haven't a clue as to how frequent that may or may not be, but it will happen, I swear! For those of you that have been with me since the beginning, as well as all of those who were left with a major cliffhanger at the beginning of last year when I finished Ambiance, I thank you. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Here we go.**

Shock and Isha traveled through the streets of Warfang, with a bit of a twist. Shock, the cybernetic badass he is, usually finds it very difficult to get what most would call, "fucked up". However, he had managed to change this tonight. Using a very potent alcohol that he had managed to brew himself, he was, albeit hysterically, very drunk. How drunk? Most normal dragons would have been this way after about two bottles of Warfang's strongest liquor. This was bringing about some adverse effects on him. His nanites were trying to clear the high level of alcohol in his system, so it would appear to any bystander that he had just been in a sauna, cranked up on high with maximum humidity, for two hours. He was literally dripping booze out of every pore in his body. His mate, though not nearly as wasted as he was, had had a couple to celebrate the fact that they had survived two decades without much incident (other than, of course, Moneybags, that poor chap, a crime for which Shock was never caught). They had stumbled out of the bar, and now were trying to get home. The alcohol was messing with Shock's implants, however. Everytime he hiccupped, which was happening fairly frequently, he had a tendency to be launched up about ten feet in the air, which put Isha in a total state of "Holy shit, I can't stop laughing!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of Warfang, Karim snuck through the shadows, her telepathic link to her twin brother leading her slowly, giving her an indication of where he was. Closing four of her eyes, she called out the Flyer swarm and had them fan out until she found her target. A crablike Soldier was below her, waiting for the signal to pop up and strike. Karim had had her Tankae stay outside of the city, as they were too big to fit in the narrow streets. At last, she had found him, and, to her delight, he was heading right toward her. She burrowed, recalling her Flyers and hiding just above the Soldier underground.

Shock stopped, the dripping turning into a full-force blast as a bad feeling crept over him. He knew in his heart a dead dragoness had come back to haunt him. He slowed, Isha instantly picking up on his hesitation, and stopping behind him. Karim sent her soldier after Isha as she popped up from beneath Shock, catching him off guard. He bit into the side of his sister's neck and slammed her, head-first, into the ground. The Soldier heard her dismay, and went to help her, disregarding her previous order. Isha hacked and slashed at the occupied Soldier, to no avail. The creature's skin absorbed her blows like water, its skin rippled around the attack but no damage was done to it. Even her ice magic did nothing. It raised its claws, ready to swipe Shock's head off of his shoulders.

Karim called it off verbally. "Soldier, calm." She followed this with a telepathic message to her other nearby units, projecting calm, mission success. The soldier lumbered off to a corner and clacked its claws in irritation, however, it made no move to help its master.

Shock allowed his sister to stand, which she did, shortly before aiming a punch to his jaw, which he easily hit away. She quickly followed up with a tail swipe, which Shock merely jumped over, yawning as though bored. Several more attacks followed in quick succession, each either blocked, dodged, or easily evaded. Even when she started to use her Earth abilities against Shock, nothing happened. She went back into physical fighting, and it was there that Shock began to use it against her. A punch to the side from her ended with her being thrown over him and slammed headfirst into the ground. She stood up, aiming her tail blade for his jugular, which he used to grab her tail and slam her on the ground. Each attack ended in an easy deflection, before she mysteriously disappeared, her Soldier tunneling quickly underground behind her. She was gone.

"Ah, Karim. Always projecting what she was doing before she even realized. Granted, the fact that I can slow my relative perception of time definitely helps." Marik laughed, feeling the earth beneath his feet shift as the Soldier moved underneath him in its retreat.

Isha, meanwhile, looked at him in awe. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"It's a long story. Let's get home, then I'll tell you, okay?"

_Meanwhile, on Spyro's side of the city…_

"Aya, sweetie, please for the love of the Ancestors, get down from there!" Cynder was trying to coax Aya, now a few months old, to come down from a high place in the central part of the house. The hatchling had recently discovered what her wings did, but she didn't have enough muscle in her back to fly quite yet. She was able to double-jump and glide, however, and recently, she had been jumping off the highest places that she could find and glide down. This caused a mild panic with the adults in her house. Spyro came to the rescue this time, as usual. He flew up and glided down with her, his paw outstretched in the case that she got tired. Aya had recently discovered something that Spyro had secretly feared: his daughter is a Convexity dragon. Although she could only shoot off small little balls of it once in a while, she liked to shoot at objects and anyone who got too close when she was upset. This didn't happen much, but it had left Spyro, Ember, and Cynder a little wary of her emotions. She was almost a year old now; the official day was in two weeks, much to her parents' and aunt's dimay. There was a party planned, naturally, as the First Year celebration was a large one in Warfang. Surviving your first year meant that you were strong enough to live through many, many more. She wouldn't come of age officially until her tenth birthday, but that was a long time off. The trio needn't worry about that for a while to come.

Although life had certainly changed for everyone after Aya's birth, it had seemed to change for the better. Everyone was happier, especially since the villains of Spyro's youth had seemed to disappear, once and for all. All of their worries had seemed to evaporate, and this had made everyone calm down substantially. Life was good, for now.

**What do you think? Why would I ask for assassins (special thanks to everyone that submitted!) and then not use them immediately? Let's just say that this may be one hell of a party! Do you guys like the quotes that I'm putting at the beginning? Comment if you like, or even if you have one that you want me to use. Their relevance will be revealed eventually, don't worry. Until next time, my friends!**


End file.
